A brake hydraulic pressure control device for a vehicle in which anti-lock brake control is carried out independently for coaxial wheel brakes for left and right front wheels and rear wheels is known from Patent Document 1; in this arrangement, an allowable differential pressure that is selected from allowable differential pressures calculated from vehicle speed, lateral acceleration, and hydraulic pressure of the wheel brakes for the coaxial wheels is set by allowable differential pressure setting means so that a differential pressure that is greater than the allowable differential pressure does not occur for brake hydraulic pressure of the coaxial wheel brakes for left and right front wheels and rear wheels.